Ember in her heart
by Cozz
Summary: Spitfire and Soarin' are in the locker room after a long day of practicing


**Authors Note: To clear some things up in case you didn't realize it after reading the first two lines of my story, this is about a young mare, Spitfire, who was going through some troubled times. Hopefully I didn't spoil it for you! Italics mean thoughts.**

After a day's practice**, **The Wounderbolts were finally done, just after 8:30 pm.

"Good job everyone" Spitfire said "Rapidfire I need you to get that corkscrew bank down although it is coming nicely!"

"Speak for yourself!" Rapidfire joked.

"Shut up" Spitfire retaliated "wait… 5…6… where's Soarin'?"

Everyone looked around confused. He wasn't in the locker room, that was for sure. Spitfire rolled her eyes

"He is probably still out on the field. I'll go see what he is up to, everpony else shower up." Spitfire left the locker room to go look for him and soon enough, there he was practicing that trick of his getting it just right. His made up a new trick, where he would spin with a cloud in his hand, forcing it to stretch out and create a spiral effect in the air, then he would fly through the spiral he created destroying the cloud and leaving him surrounded in mist. It was extremely complicated and he had been at it all day. He almost had it but he wouldn't be satisfied until he could create a perfect spiral.

"Damnit" he said after the 80 fail of the day, in his mind at least, to everypony else it was perfect, but knowing Soarin', he just won't rest until he has perfected it.

Finally she called out "HEY SOARIN', come on in practice is over."

Soarin' looked around confused "where is everpony?"

"They all finished and are probably on their way home now, how could you not have noticed that for the past twenty minutes that everpony was gone?" Spitfire said teasingly

"Oh, uh guess I was just caught up in my trick," Soarin' exclaimed "go on without me, I need to get this right."

By now Spitfire was right next to him. "It's already perfect, come on lets go."

Soarin' yawned and he realized how exhausted he was. "You're right let's go" No more than a couple minutes later they found themselves in the locker room.

"Ugh, it is so good to get out of this flight suit" Spitfire said as she was taking her flight suit off. First the hood, then the mid section and them finally the flight suit was hanging around her ankles.

Soarin' could feel he was about to get a nose bleed. Her curves were picture perfect, in fact Spitfire used to be a fashion model , but she absolutely hated it, she would much rather be in the air where she felt free. He quickly sniffled and immediately regretting it as he could taste the blood in the back of him throat. The metallic taste in which he despised, always tasting it after a long day of flying. **(- I think only my fellow IRL runners will understand this) **

"Uh… Soarin' could you not stare at me" Spitfire said as she blushed

"Oh uh sorry… I- I was absorbed in thought" He barely managed to get out, he too was now bushing

l"Oh, yeah" Spitfire said "wha bout?"

"Yo- UH I mean… my trick!" Soarin' blurted out

"Haha, you're so sweet Soarin', any way I'm gonna hit the showers"

"Ok, I'll be a minute" Soarin' said who was still in his flight suit.

"Kay."

Soarin' was about half way out of his flight suit when he heard a shriek and then something hit the ground. "Spitfire, are you okay!?" he said, finally taking his flight suit off, as he ran to Spitfire's aid.

"Nooo." she barely managed to reply. "I slipped and hit my back against one of the handles."

He looked to see the damage; she somehow got cut right in between her wings. That he knew hurt like nothing else because it is very, very sensitive. "The Doc has already gone home, I'm gonna have to clean it out to prevent an infection" He went to go turn on the water but nothing came out. "What the hell, what's going on? Why is the water not working?" He heard Spitfire yelp as she tried to get up; flexing any muscle in her back would cause her extreme pain. "Don't move." Soarin' was now sitting next to Spitfire. She looked as though she was about to pass out.

"What do we do?" She whimpered.

Soarin' knew exactly what to do. In order to join the Wounderbolts you needed to pass a medical class, but this tradition was scrapped after he joined. "I'm gonna have to suck the dirt out"

"What?" Spitfire moaned

"Yes" Soarin' stated "In a last ditch attempt, we learned that we could suck it out. This will hurt, but not as much as an infection."

"Do what you need to" Spitfire reassured him "I trust you." Spitfire was now sitting in front of Soarin' who was now sitting behind her.

"Are you ready?" Soarin' asked

"Yes, do it" she said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Well I guess there is one good thing about not eating pie all day" Soarin' started by coating her wound in Saliva with his tongue. This loosened the bacteria on her tender skin, this also served to kill off germs that are passed around in the air.

Spitfire gave a long moan as he moved his saliva around in her wound. It hurt so badly, and yet made her slightly… aroused. The way his tongue expertly moved the saliva around made her wonder what else he could do… Then she immediately pushed the thought out of her mind. _What am I thinking _she thought to herself. _Not at a time like this_.

Then she was caught by surprise when Soarin' said "alright now I'm gonna have to suck it out… as weird as that sounds." He licked the large amount of saliva out of the wound, and then he sucked the rest out, and for once he didn't mind the taste of the blood he had sucked up with his saliva.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah, Fuck!" she squealed. Him sucking her made her shiver. Then she could feel a metallic taste in her mouth. This worried her for a second, and then she realized she had punctured her skin in her bottom lip from biting it so hard.

"All Right, I'm done" he said in-between breaths "I'm gonna go get my unused flight suit and use that as a temporary bandage."

"Okay hurry back." Spitfire barely managed to get out as she was breathing heavily. In an instant he was back sitting behind her

"Now this might hurt, I'm gonna have to apply pressure and if I did everything correctly, you should be fine… for now" Soarin' then applied pressure to her wound with his flight suit as a make shift bandage

"Soarin', thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you." Spitfire blushed "Uh, Soarin' I bit my lip too umm…could you..uh…"

**Authors note: Sorry for ending it so abruptly guys. I just don't know what I should do from here and I want my fan base to have a part in my Storys, So I'd defelently appreciate feedback. Also yes I've realized that I've made this story not very detailed and this is my first story so let me know what you think. **

**Later**

**-Cozz**

**p.s. no matter the feedback I WILL be continuing. **


End file.
